Tip Of The Tongue
by Jathanielxx
Summary: Hatter had always been sensitive about his teeth, and having Alice stare at them didn't make him feel any better.


**Hello everyone! This is by no means my first fanfiction, but it is my first foray into Syfy's ****Alice****, which I just managed to get my hands on a couple of days ago. Enjoy! And comment!**

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine.

**Summary: **Hatter had always been sensitive about his teeth, and having Alice stare at them didn't make him feel any better. HxA

* * *

**Tip Of The Tongue**

"I don't appreciate that, you know," Hatter said suddenly.

"Appreciate what?" Alice asked, blinking.

It was unnervingly dark in Charlie's fortress, with only the simple glowing fire to ward off any unwelcome visitors. Charlie lay asleep on his bunk, clutching a raggedy brown bear that Alice supposed he had cuddled when he was ten. Hatter had taken on the night shift knowing that Charlie would be of no help, and she was so exhausted that it wasn't even in her mind to offer him help.

He sat with his back against one of the random support beams while Alice lay very still upon the bed. She could only see his profile, but that was enough; for some time she had been unable to take her eyes off Hatter's mouth, and it appeared that he had began to notice.

"You, staring. I don't like it."

"I am _not _staring."

"Oh, yes, you are. You've been staring all night. _Stop it_."

Alice was certain that the fire light could not reveal her dark blush to Hatter, but she ducked her head just in case. Ever since they had first ridden up to Charlie's home, she'd been mesmerized. The way he had smirked as she rebuffed his offered waist on the horse – it was spellbinding. Alice wrinkled her nose; with all of the mismatched clutter that comprised Hatter, he should be flattered that she'd found something attractive to stare at.

"I'll stare where I like," she muttered.

Hatter turned to glare at her. "Fine. Do what you will. But the first crack you make, I'll smack you, legend or not."

Suddenly, Alice wasn't certain whether they were speaking of the same thing. "What?"

"You're staring at my teeth, aren't you?" Hatter accused, running his hand over the front of his lips. "Everyone does, so I'm warning you now."

"Is that what you think this is about?" Alice frowned, frustrated at herself, at Hatter. They were never on the same page.

"The last one to make a smart ass comment got his face punched in."

Hatter had stood up, abandoning his watch, and advanced quickly upon the bed. He held the foot of it tightly with his hands, his hat in serious danger of falling off his head. Alice vaguely wondered how it had survived the journey so far – it did look a little worse for wear. Well, _more _worse for wear. It had looked pretty ratty upon their introduction.

"Is that why they call your right hand a sledgehammer?" she asked coolly, pulling the covers slightly farther up over her shoulders.

Hatter narrowed his eyes, silent.

"Fine, don't answer," Alice said. "And for your information, I wasn't looking at your teeth. But even if I was, I happen to like them."

Firelight or not, it didn't matter now that the Hatter had come to the bed; he could see her blush just fine. He looked flustered, his grip on the bed slacking slightly, and his eyes – though still narrowed – went softer in a way that she didn't understand.

"What?"

She hastened to correct herself. "Well, they aren't _bad _teeth. Although they are a little bit big. Like a beaver, somewhat."

Hatter frowned. "You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that?"

If what she said was wrong, Hatter didn't let it show. He only continued to look at her with that puzzled look (and it seemed an eternity, to Alice) before he awkwardly returned to his support beam, sliding down it and putting his face in his hands. Alice could see the prominent frown before his fingers slid over his lips, past his nose and resting on his forehead.

Though the night was hot, she pulled the covers up past her head and shimmied to the middle of the bed, heart pounding. She lay very still and hoped that Hatter would do the same.

After all, it was better to remain sweating under the covers rather than risk pressing her mouth to his for the kiss she so desperately desired.

* * *

**And finished. It is very sloppy, and I don't much care for it, but Hatter's teeth nagged me all throughout the show, and I just had to do it. Look out for other AlicexHatter stories, if I have the time. **

**Hit the comment button, please. I don't write these things for my health. **


End file.
